Amor Incomodo
by William Power
Summary: traduccion de: Love's Awkward autor original: Purple Handprint Las cosas se ponen incomodas cuando te das cuenta de que estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga
1. preparativos para el cumpleaños

**Capitulo 1: preparativos para el cumpleaños**

Phoenix Wright

"Entonces, Franziska va a cumplir 20 años, ¿huh?"

Al no escuchar respuesta, voltee mi cabeza hacia Maya, quien estaba tratando de envolver una pequeña caja. Ella miró sin remedio como el papel de envolver lentamente se destrozaba, arruinando todo su esfuerzo. Con un suspiro, Maya comenzó a quitar toda la cinta para empezar otra vez. No pude evitar sentir lástima por ella y sus repetidos intentos de envolver una simple caja.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Maya alzo sus manos en frustración "¿Por qué es tan difícil?"

Maya quedo boquiabierta al ver como termine de envolver la caja en cuestión de minutos "Whoa, Nick, ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Primero haces así…entonces así y así…" Maya acompaño cada "así" con salvajes movimientos de manos, ella movió sus brazos en el aire en un intento de recrear mi forma de envolver regalos. "¡Y entonces BAM! ¡Un regalo perfectamente envuelto!" Sonreí. Dejar a Maya envolver regalos suena bastante emocionante. Sus incoherencias siempre me hacen sentir un poco feliz. O muy preocupado por su salud mental.

"Oye, ¿qué hay dentro de la caja, de todos modos?" Nunca recordé el hecho de que no sabía lo que estaba dando a Franziska para su cumpleaños. Todo lo que recuerdo es que le di dinero a Maya mientras que le recordaba que no gastara el dinero en algo que no fuera un regalo que ambos pudiéramos regalarle a la feliz fiscal del látigo.

"A que no adivinas". Maya hizo una pausa. "Un osito por encargo"

"¿U...un osito...?" Miré a Maya con escepticismo. "¿Le estamos dando a Franziska Von Karma un osito?" No me puedo imaginar a esa mujer de corazón frío abrazando a un lindo y pequeño osito. Ese…Ese no es el estilo Von Karma.

"¡Uh huh! Se ve exactamente igual a ella", respondió Maya. "Tiene el pelo azul-plateado y la ropa esponjada e incluso su propio lindo y pequeño látigo."

"Oh cielos," murmuré.

"Y además..." La sonrisa de Maya se hiso mas grande. Esto no puede ser bueno."Cuando se presiona su garra, este grita" ¡Perfección! "

"Oh cielos," repetí. Gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por mi cara. "Ella nos va a matar". Mi cabeza se remontó a cuando Franziska me había azotado hasta caer inconsciente. Tal vez Franziska sea buena con nosotros. Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Me di por vencido esperando lo imposible. En su lugar, empecé a contar cuantas cicatrices probablemente consiga. Seis. No, siete. Por lo menos siete.

Maya se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. "Creo que debemos prepararnos ahora," dijo. "Franziska se enojara si llegamos tarde"

"¡S-sí!" ¡Estoy seguro que no quiero que se enoje! Me encontré en mi habitación y rápidamente me cambie a mi estándar, traje azul. Cuando terminé, Maya aun se estaba preparando, así que me senté en el sofá de la sala para esperarla. Yo me mantuve ocupado mirando todo a mí alrededor. Suvenires del samurái de acero esparcidos por la habitación, y envoltorios de hamburguesas desordenando la mesa. Hace tres años, me hubiera quedado estupefacto ante la idea de una habitación desordenada, pero ahora, me consuela.

No puedo creer que hayan pasado casi tres años desde que me he conocido a Maya. ¿No son Maya y Franziska como de la misma edad? Supongo que eso significa que ella va a cumplir los 20 pronto.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Maya saliendo de su habitación, su pijama del Samurái de acero reemplazada por su ropa de Acólita de costumbre.

Me puse de pie y comencé a abrir la puerta cuando Maya se detuvo. "Espera, Nick, tu corbata está un poco rara." Frunció el ceño, Maya se encaminó hacia mí y me empezó ajustarme la corbata. "Um, uh, uhhhh..." Tartamudeé, sintiéndome incómodo con lo cerca que estaba de mí. "No te muevas, Nick." Maya se acercó, tratando de arreglar lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal por las prisas de vestirme.

Sentí que se me enrojeció la cara al sentir como su cuerpo rozaba con el mío. "Casi termino..." Maya continuó hurgando mi corbata, en ocasiones rozando sus dedos en mi cuello y el pecho. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron minutos de tocarme, Maya dio un paso atrás. "¡Listo!" Maya me miró de arriba abajo. "Ahora te ves mejor." "Uh, gracias", murmuré, tratando de contener una sonrisa estúpida. "Por eso", añadí sin convicción después de una breve pausa, como si hiciera alguna diferencia

Maya, ajena a mis emociones, me paso el regalo de Franziska. "¡Vamos, Nick!" Maya exclamó. "¡No queremos dejar esperando a Franziska!"


	2. El señor Edgeworth y sus muchas novias

**Capitulo 2:** **El señor Edgeworth y sus muchas novias**

Maya Fey

La gran mansión del señor Edgeworth se cernía sobre mí, tiene una calma exterior, sin embargo, intimidante, al igual que su dueño. Un coche deportivo rojo estacionado en la calzada, y su superficie brillante me cegó mientras quede boquiabierta ante ella. Vaya, ese coche se ve muy caro. Y esa mansión es muuuuy grande.

"Esa es una casa, enorme." Nick comentó, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

"¡Claro que lo es!" Estuve de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué necesitara una gran mansión de todos modos? Él vive aquí solo."

"Oye, ¿el señor Edgeworth no tendrá una novia? Él estaba con esa chica en Gatewater Land un día que, tu, Pearly y yo estábamos cruzando el rio por el puente, ¿recuerdas?" Dije. "Por supuesto que el señor Edgeworth tendría una mujer joven y bonita como su novia."

Pensé en ello. El señor Edgeworth no parece ser el tipo de persona que vaya a Gatewater Land. Probablemente estaba en una cita con esa chica. Eso tiene más sentido. ¿Por qué más estaría allí? Si, ¡esa definitivamente es su novia! Me pregunto si ella va a estar en el cumpleaños de Franziska... ¡Espero que sí! ¿Me pregunto cómo es ella? ¡Apuesto que ella es buena en realidad! Espero que no sea algún tipo de asesina. Odio cuando eso pasa. ¿¡Porque siempre me veo enredada en algún ase-

"¿Qué quieres decir con que, ´´por supuesto el tiene una mujer joven y bonita como su novia´´?" Nick me pregunto, de repente de forma rígida.

"¿Huh?" Murmuré distraídamente. "Oh, tu sabes." ¿Por qué Nick se preocupa tanto sobre la vida amorosa de Edgeworth?

"¿'tú sabes' qué?" Nick me miró con curiosidad. "¿que lo hace tan, eh, deseable?"

"¿deseable? Cielos, que forma de hacer las cosas incomodas, Nick" me burle un poco "¿para qué quieres saber de todas formas?"

"Uh...porque…"Nick miro alrededor nerviosamente "porque..."

"¡No puede ser!" Le interrumpí con una sonrisa triunfante. "¡Estás celoso!"

"¡C-celoso!" Se echó a reír nerviosamente, y evita deliberadamente contacto visual conmigo. "Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿P-por qué iba yo a estar celoso?"

"¡No puede ser!" Yo me burlé. "¡Estás celoso de que el señor Edgeworth tenga más chicas que tú!"

Que raro; Por un segundo, el parecía… ¿aliviado?

"B-bueno..." Hm, han de haber sido ideas mías; A vuelto a tartamudear

"Esto es vergonzoso. Tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo Edgeworth logró tener tantas "novias". Y eso es vergonzoso." Espera, ¿qué pasa con esa mirada en su cara? Sus labios están ligeramente desviados hacia arriba en las esquinas, algo así como si estuviera sonriendo ¡Definitivamente estoy viendo cosas! ¿Por qué estará sonriendo? ¡Esta tan avergonzado que sigue diciendo que tan avergonzado esta!

"Bueno, Nick, si realmente quieres saber secreto de el señor Edgeworth para conseguir chicas..." Le dije. "Es porque él es realmente guapo. Y adinerado, también."

"Oh." De pronto hubo un silencio incómodo.

¿Qué pasa con su tono de voz? ¿Creerá que me gusta el señor Edgeworth? La forma en que lo dije hace parecer que estoy enamorada de él. ¡Yo no quiero que piense eso! ¡va hacer que Nick se sienta peor! Mejor arreglo esto.

"Oye, Nick, tú sabes que no me gusta el señor Edgeworth, ¿verdad?" Y para asegurarme de que lo tengo, le repito. "Pues en realidad no me gusta"

Bien .Eso debería aclarar el malentendido.

* * *

Phoenix Wright

"Oye, Nick, tú sabes que no me gusta el señor Edgeworth, ¿verdad? Pues en realidad no me gusta"

Oh por dios. Le gusta Edgeworth.


	3. Solo somos amigos

**Capitulo 3: Solo somos amigos**

Phoenix Wright

Maya y... Edgeworth. Acabo de escuchar la forma en la que hablaba de él. "¿Edgeworth? Oh, él es muuuuuy ardiente. Y adinerado. ¡Muchas chicas lo aman! ¿Ya dije que es ardiente? ¡Estas celoso de su picor! Y apestas. Porque tú no haces mucho dinero. ¿Qué? No, no me gusta. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? No me gusta. NEGACION.

Estoy exagerando, pero puede que también haya dicho eso.

"Como sea." Le contesté tan casual como fuera sea posible después de Maya me había dicho que ella 'no le gustaba Edgeworth'. "No es que me importe."

Tal vez sólo estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de Edgeworth. Probablemente estaba explicando su razonamiento del atractivo de Edgeworth. He visto tantas chicas que se babean por él, y Edgeworth ni en cuenta. Ella solo estaba estableciendo lo obvio.

"Uh... creo que deberíamos entrar, ahora." Me acerqué a la puerta y toque el timbre. Se escucho una corta y elegante melodía sobre los murmullos de los invitados.

Pero si ella no quiso decir eso, entonces ¿por qué sigue negándolo a pesar de que ni siquiera se lo he preguntado? Es como decir "Yo no lo maté" antes de que nadie supiera que el tipo estaba muerto.

"Hola, Phoenix Wright". Una baja, fiscal de cabellos plateados me saludo, formal como siempre. Echó un vistazo a la caja que llevaba. "Veo que Miles Edgeworth los invitado a usted y a Maya Fey por mi cumpleaños."

¿Y Maya no dijo que Edgewort estuvo "genial" o algo así MIENTRAS TRATABA DE QUE NOS DECLARARAN CULPABLES DE ASESINATO A LOS DOS? Pero, de nuevo, Maya perdonó a Franziska con bastante rapidez, y ella trato de que declaran culpable a Maya también. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas.

Maya saludó con entusiasmo a Franziska. "Hola, Sra. Von Karma... quiero decir, ¿Franziska? Er... ¡En fin, feliz cumpleaños!"

"Franziska estará bien." Franziska respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo para ser amable. "Adelante"

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MS. VON KARMA!" Una chica con una llave atascada por el pelo de repente bajó de un salto entre Franziska y yo. Yo grité, sin esperar que una chica al azar apareciera de la nada. Embarazoso como fue, yo no era el único que estaba asustado.

La chica miro hacia Maya y a mí con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estábamos aquí. "¡Ah, hola! Usted debe ser ese abogado del que todo mundo habla. La verdad no entiendo porque simplemente no dicen su nombre. Siempre le llaman "ese hombre" esto o "cierto abogado". Ella sonrió con picardía y me mostro su mano. "Como sea, ¡soy Kay Faraday, el gran ladrón Yatagarasu!"

* * *

Kay Faraday

"¿Gran... ladrón...?" El tipo de pelo anormalmente puntiagudo sin fuerzas me dio la mano. "Uh, yo soy Phoenix Wright".

Entonces me voltee hacia la chica a lado de Mr. Wright y me reintroduje. "¡Hola! ¡Soy Kay Faraday, el gran ladrón Yatagarasu!"

"¡Hola!" Ella parecía amigable. "¡Soy Maya, La más grandiosa médium, futura Maestra Kurain!¡Tu eres la chica que vi con el señor Edgeworth en Gatewater Land"

"¡Oh sí! ¡Eso sí que fue divertido!"

"Así que tu y el señor Edgeworth, ¿eh?" Maya ladeó la cabeza interrogativamente.

"Si, ¡somos muy cercanos!" sacudí mi puño alzado al aire. "Resolvió el misterio de la muerte de mi padre, me salvo de ser arrestada por asesinato, mientras que le salve de su secuestro"

"¿Suena familiar, Nick?" Maya le dio un codazo a y sonrió ampliamente.

Él respondió con una mueca. "Oh, cielos, no me lo recuerdes". Él comenzó a murmurarse así mismo. "Siempre me deja preocupado..." Aunque sus palabras fueron regaños, tuvo una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Me di cuenta de que ella es muy importante para ella.

"Entonces, ustedes dos son…"

"¡N-no!" Maya respondió rápidamente, sonrojándose. "¡Nick y yo sólo somos amigos!"

Me di cuenta de la mirada de dolor en la cara de , tan pronto como dijo eso.

Claramente, el no piensa en Maya de esa manera.


	4. Las relaciones están sobrevaloradas

**Capitulo 4: Las relaciones están sobrevalorados**

Phoenix Wright

"Está bien; Nos lo dicen a cada rato" Maya le aseguro a Kay luego de que nos confundiera por una pareja "Por otra parte, estoy segura de que tu y el señor Edgeworth son muy feliz juntos."

"¿Huh?" Kay le dio una mirada perdida a Maya "¡Ohhhhh! ¡Nononononono! ¡Edgeworth y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo!" _Lo sabía._

"¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir, tu no…?" _Estoy seguro que Maya le va encantar eso._

"Creo que te equivocaste. No hay nada romántico pasando entre nosotros"

Me empecé a desconcentrar de la plática tan pronto Maya y Kay empezaron a hablar de Edgeworth. Me empecé a deprimir. Me metí a conseguir una bebida.

"¡Hey, amigo!" Escuche una voz familiar gritándome. Era Gumshoe. Y esta junto a Maggey Byrde, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Maggey saludaba repetidamente, y me empezó a saludar de mano, le regrese el saludo sin entusiasmo y me puse una sonrisa falsa, me regresaron las sonrisas y regresaron a alimentarse el uno al otro, riendo y sonriendo. Los dos han estado saliendo desde… aquel caso. Se ven tan felices juntos. Bien por ellos…

Mire a Larry y una mujer que no conocía besándose apasionadamente en la orilla del cuarto, debí sentir asco, pero lo que sentía era envidia.

Con un suspiro, me serví vino. Como sea. Las relaciones están sobrevaloradas.

Maya Fey

Kay y yo nos estábamos llevando muy bien. Ella y yo tenemos tanto en común, y no hubo ni un descanso en la conversación. Mientras nosotros empezamos a hablar acerca del señor Edgeworth, Nick dijo algo acerca de ir por una bebida y con eso se fue.

Kay me explico algo acerca de un secuestro en el que Edgeworth estaba envuelto, lo que me llevo a hablar de cuando me secuestraron. Mientas hablaba del caso, Kay no dejaba de mandarle miradas furtivas a algo detrás de mí. Ya curiosa, me voltee y termine mirando a Nick.

_¿Por qué sigue mirando hacia el…?_

Trate de apartar el pensamiento y continúe mi historia. Cuando termine, Kay le echo otra mirada a lo que asumí era Nick y despreocupadamente pregunto "¿Así que, hay algún chico que te interese?"

"Um… ¿Conoces a Nick?"

Kay se inclino hacia mí, con un interesante brillo en los ojos. "Si, ese es el señor Wright"

"Bueno…"


	5. Fraziska tiene corazón

**Capitulo 5: Fraziska tiene corazón.**

Fraziska Von Karma

Observe silenciosamente mientras Phoenix Wrigth interactuaba con Maya Fey. La forma en la que la mira, la manera en la que el actuaba cuando ella negaba cualquier sentimientos por él, era muy fuerte. Kay Faraday también lo noto. Sin embargo, no he podido descifrar si sus sentimientos son mutuos. Era obvio que Maya Fey se preocupa por el también, ¿Pero era en una forma romántica? Encontré a Phoenix Wright parado al fondo del cuarto, con una bebida alcohólica en la mano, pensando profundamente.

"Phoenix wright"

Phoenix se sorprende y procede voltear hacia mi "Ah, hola, Franziska"

Corte cualquier inútil y tediosa charla e inmediatamente empecé la conversación con. "¿Recuerdas aquel caso donde Maya Fey fue secuestrada?"

"Si." Wright se detuvo antes de preguntar, "¿por?"

"Gracias por regresarme mi látigo"

Phoenix Wright me miro de una forma curiosa. "Um… de nada."

"¿Recuerdas cuando te di las tres piezas de evidencia del escondite de Shelly de Killer?" Continúe.

"am si, muchas gracias por eso. Yo…yo no sé que hubiera hecho si… am…" Se aclaro la garganta.

"gracias."

"De nada" Conteste suavemente, antes de regresar la conversación a la evidencia del caso. "¿sabías que había cuatro piezas evidencias?"

"Había escuchado algo acerca de eso. Pero ya no importa, ahora"

"Yo creo que si importa. Prometí que te la daría cuando te viera de nuevo, pero… había decidido no hacerlo" Honestamente, no quería que se sintiera peor si algo le pasara a Maya Fey, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

"¿Estás segura de que no lo hiciste por que se te olvido?" Una sonrisa insufrible se poso en la cara del estúpido.

"¡Estúpido estúpido! ¡No te burles de mi!" Un confortable sonido salió al momento que mi látigo hiso contacto con el pecho del susodicho estúpido "Como sea, aquí está la evidencia." Despectivamente se la avente a él, quien se agacho para agarrarlo. "Agradece que hago esto incluso después de lo que hiciste."

Confundido, Phoenix Wright empezó a examinar la evidencia. La expresión de confusión en su cara lentamente se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa a lo que gradualmente se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos.

Quizá fue porque era mi cumpleaños o quizá era la mirada de felicidad pura en su cara mientras continuaba viendo la pequeña carta en sus manos. O quizá, era porque yo sabía lo que sentía enamorarse de alguien, preocuparse tan intensamente de una persona por la cual haría lo que fuera.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, resulta que yo también estaba sonriendo.


	6. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**Miles Edgeworth**

"Gracias por el pastel. Es perfecto"

Tome el contendor, de vidrio de la joven, que me ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. La sonrisa parecía genuina, contradiciendo mi asunción de que ella ha estado dejando al descubierto sus dientes por tanto tiempo por el solo propósito de satisfacer al cliente.

"¿Así que, para que es el pastel?" La mujer me pregunto. "¿No será para su novia?"

"No, nada por el estilo," Conteste, cordialmente "Es para mí… hermana, por así decirle"

"Bueno, si alguna vez estas buscado algo dulce, ya sabes a quien acudir" La joven me guiño un ojo.

"Me asegurare de volver la siguiente ves que requiera servicios de repostería," dije con apreciación y procedí a pagar por el pastel.

"Am, sí, claro"

Salí de la pastelería y abrí la puerta de auto, cuidadosamente acomodando el grande y elaborado pastel en el asiento del copiloto, y encendí el motor.

Kay Faraday

"Y bien…"

_¡Por fin! ¡Maya va admitir sus sentimientos por el señor Wright!_

La puerta se abrió, Un hombre alto con traje rojo y un cravat se paro en la entrada, cargando un gran pastel. "Hola a todos. Aquí está el pastel."

"Oh hey, señor Edgeworth" Maya le hablo.

Genial. Qué buena hora para llegar, Sr. Edgewrth.

Phoenix Wright

Me agache para agarra lo que sea que me haya aventado Franziska. Era una carta. Una carta de Shelly de Killer con un garabato de mí dibujado sobre él y "Nick" escrito sobre esta con la fluida letra de Maya.

_Maya estuvo… pensado en mí todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada. Realmente le importo, realmente confía en mí. Incluso yo podría… no lo sé, gustarle. Algo más que un amigo._

Sabía que estaba sonriendo, pero no pude esconderlo. Era un sentimiento asombroso. Mi sonrisa se quedo plasmada en mi cara, rehusando irse, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar a través de mi pecho, incrementando fuertemente con cada latido. Sabía que Fraziska estaba viéndome, pero no me importo.

La posibilidad de gustarle a Maya continuaba haciendo eco en mi mente.

En mi estado de euforia, me levante, y sin pensarlo, le di un abrazo a Fraziska.

Miles Edgeworth

Kay empezó a mirarme de forma acusadora.

¿Pero yo que hice?

"¡Edgeeeeey!" Larry corrió hacia mí, de la mano de una joven muy atractiva. Me presento su nueva novia con ese infantil entusiasmo de siempre.

"Hola. Soy Miles Edgeworth. Gusto en conocerte. "

Larry iba a ser rechazado por esta joven muy pronto, como siempre. Hablamos un poco, entonces Larry y la joven fueron a la sala de huéspedes para dios-sabe-que. Me dio escalofríos, asumiendo lo peor. Luego de convencerme de que Larry y la joven fueron allí por puros e inocentes propósitos, me dirigí al cuarto de atrás, donde Wright y Franziska estaban conversando. Coloque el pastel en la mesa que estaba enfrente de mí y removí el cristal para revelar el pastel en todo su esplendor.

Entonces a la orilla de mis ojos, vi un flash azul. Me voltee para ver a Wright con una gran sonrisa, con los brazos apretando el cuerpo de Franziska. Franziska, por el otro lado, estaba rígida como una tabla, con sus ojos reflejando un estado de shock. Sus brazos a los lados aplastados por el abraso de Wright

"¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?"

Maya Fey

"¿y bien? ¿Qué estabas diciendo acerca del Sr. Wright?" Kay me miro con expectación.

"Am… N-nada" Me empecé a sentir muy incómoda con el tema. "Solo somos amigos."

"Ah ha. " Kay dijo, no muy convencida. "Claro. "

"Además, el está enamorado de Iris," Me dije suavemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es Iris? "_… No debí decir eso en vos alta._

Dude por un momento y decidí una respuesta simple. "Es una chica que con la que solía salir en la universidad. "

"¿Universidad? Puede que ya se haya olvidado de ella, entonces"

"La última vez que la vistamos a la cárcel. El no pudo dejar de mirarla. "

"Uh, la cárcel"

"Es una larga historia." Imágenes del incidente pasaron por mi mente. "Una no muy feliz. "

"Muy bien." Kay decidió no cuestionarme al respecto. "Pero estoy segura de que le gustas mucho. "

"¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" Escuche una voz masculina gritar. Mire al origen del grito y vi al Sr. Edgeworth viendo algo horrorizado. Vi hacia donde estaba mirando y vi a Nick abrazando a Fraziska con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No creo que lo haga…"


	7. No puedes huir de tus problemas

**Capitulo 7: No puedes huir de tus problemas.**

Phoenix Wright

"¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" La Voz de Edgeworth me regreso a la realidad. Todos estaban volteando hacia mí, muchas expresiones de confusión y sorpresa.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

De repente, note las suaves mangas en frente de mí. Y me aleje, dando me cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Yo, am…" Necesitaba una excusa. De inmediato. "Franzisca y yo, am…" Me quede en blanco. No pude pensar en una respuesta decente.

"Yo… entiendo." Edgeworth hiso una mueca. "Si estaban saliendo, tengo unas reglas que deben seguir. Primero, si van a mostrarse una muestra de afecto, un beso en la mejilla es suficiente. Y nada mas."

"¿Qu-Que? No, Franziska y yo no estamos sal-"

"Segundo, No pueden hacer nada que resulte en consecuencias indeseadas. Tales como embarazo."

"¿E-embarazo?"_¿En qué diablos está pensando? _"Pero nada de eso esta-"

"Tercero, no pueden- ¡GAH!"

"¡Miles Edgeworth!" El látigo de Fraziska finalmente detuvo a Edgeworth. "No hay sentimientos románticos entre Phoenix Wright y yo. Tú no deberías meterte en este tema. El simplemente me estaba deseando un feliz cumpleaños. Además, no necesitas protegerme de cualquier relación que ocurre entre mí y otro hombre. No soy una niña."

"…Ya veo," Edgeworth contesto. "Lamento el malentendido. " Todos los espectadores que estaban viendo lentamente regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, desinteresados. Después de una larga e incómoda pausa, Edgeworth fue con los otros invitados, dejándonos a Franziska y a mi solos.

"¡Y tu estúpido, estúpido!" Franziska se dirigió hacia mí con enfado. "No vuelvas a tocarme."

"Am, lo siento." Le di una sonrisa avergonzada. "Me deje llevar por el momento."

"Eso no es una escusa. Solo porque te preocupas por una chica, no significa que debas tener tal falta de respeto por el espacio personal de los demás."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir? "Trate de engañarla.

"No juegues con migo, Phoenix Wright." ¿Vio a través de mi tan fácil? "Te di esa carta por una razón."

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando." Continúe mi acto, esperando a que se dé por vencida.

Franziska me ignoro. "Solo espero que mis acciones no sean en vano."

"¡Hey, Sr. Wright!" Kay apareció en frente de mí, Arrastrando a Maya con ella. "Tenemos que hablar. ¡Es importante!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Maya quiere salir contigo!" Kay dijo.

"¿D-de verdad?" Mire a Maya esperando una respuesta.

"¡N-no!" Maya rápidamente respondió, con sus mejillas coloradas. "¡N-nunca haría algo así!"

Y así no mas, El goce que sentí antes fue aplastado en una amarga decepción.

"O-oh…"

"No mientas, Maya." Kay cruzo sus brazos, con una mirada de desaprobación en su cara. "Sé que es verdad. "

"No, está bien…" hable en voz baja. "Yo le creo."

"¡Pero es verdad!" Kay insistió, exasperada. "¡Sé que ella de verdad quiere¡" Kay se volteo a Maya, y me señalo con el dedo. "¡Solo mira su cara! ¡Esta tan triste! "

Rápidamente forcé una sonrisa para ocultar mis emociones.

"N-Nick Probablemente le gusta Franzisca. ¿Verdad, Nick? "

"Pensé que dijiste que estaba enamorado de Iris, " Kay rebuto. "Pero ya no más, ¿no es asi, Sr. Wright?"

"Am…"

"¡Ya se!" Kay dijo antes de que yo pudiera responder. "Usa tu magma… maga… ¡la cosa que revela secretos! Ese que Maya menciono. "

"Em, tiene que estar cargado…"

"¡No puede SER!" Kay se se pego en la frente por la frustración "Primero Edgeworth y ahora esto ¿Qué sigue? "

"Maya Fey" Franziska se metió en la conversación, evitando que respondiera. Olvide que ella estaba aquí. "No hay manera de Phoenix Wright tenga algún sentimiento romántico hacia mí. " ¡Gracias, Franziska!

"Sin embargo, el tiene sentimientos románticos hacia ti Maya Fey." Senti como mi cara se calentaba

"Yo, am, Maya…" Trate de hablar, desesperado por terminar la plática.

"¡Señorita Von Karma!" Una voz fuerte, capto la atención de todos, salvando de más vergüenzas. "¡Sr. Edgeworth nos va a llevar a una lujosa cena por su cumpleaños!"

"¡BIEN, hora de irse!" no pude evitar gritar del alivio. Corrí hacia la puerta, empujando a Gumshoe del camino, quien de regreso me grito "¡Hey, ten cuidado, amigo!"

"¡¿NO PUEDE SER?!" escuche a Kay gritar "OTRA VES NO"

Franziska von Karma

Sacudí mi cabeza por la decepción mientras Phoenix Wright aparta al cutre del camino hacia a el piso en una carrera hacia afuera.

_Estúpido estúpido. No puedes huir de tus problemas. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que afrontarla._

_Hasta entonces disfrutare verte sufrir. _


	8. Algo que decirte

**Capitulo 8: Algo que decirte**

Maya Fey

Nick salió corriendo, dejándonos solas a mí con Fraziska y Kay.

"Eso fue interesante," Franziska remarco.

"¿Interesante?" Kay dijo. "Eso fue ESTUPIDO. "

"Ese estúpidamente estúpido estúpido estaba tan estúpidamente asustado para revelar sus sentimientos," Franzisca dijo. "Creo que era de esperarse del estúpido. "

"¡Lo sé! Y Maya no quiere siquiera admitir sus sentimientos."

"¿Así que… ustedes dos de verdad creen que yo le gusto, huh?" Les pregunte, alejando la conversación de mi.

"Yo sé que es así, Maya Fey," Franziska afirmo. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a una ´´cena de lujo´´."

Ella sonaba tan segura. Eso explicaría por qué salió corriendo. Si yo no le gustaba, el no hubiera dicho.

"Tú le gustas," Kay me dijo "¿El te gusta?"

No respondí.

"Si es así." Kay me frunció el seño. "¿De qué te estás asustada?"

"De nada, no estoy asustada de nada," mentí.

Rechazo. Estoy asustada del rechazo.

_Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces es un miedo estúpido. Pero no podre creerlo hasta que Nick lo diga por sí mismo. Si no era verdad, imagina que pasaría entre los dos. No puedo correr el riesgo._

Me percate de que Gumshoe nos estaba llamando. "Deberíamos irnos ahora."

"Bien," Kay dijo en voz baja.

Phoenix Wright

"¡Es el fin!" Larry grito mientras empecé a darle palmadas en la espalda de forma incomoda y sin posibilidad de ayudarlo.

Un viaje en el coche puede cambiar todo. Un minuto se están chupando las caras el uno al otro y al siguiente ya rompieron. Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa, esperando a Larry cuando de repente entra llorando por las puertas. Aparentemente, el ex de su chica estaba de regreso en la ciudad, y ella boto a Larry tan pronto se entero.

"Ya encontraras a otra chica," Trate de consolar a Larry. "Hay muchos peces en el mar."

"Gracias, Nick." Esa vieja línea funciono. Larry me sonrió, y de repente pregunto. "¿Hey tu y Maya están saliendo?"

"…No, " Finalmente respondí luego de un rato. "¿Por?"

"Solo estaba pensando en pedirle que saliéramos" Wau, supero a esa chica bastante rápido.

"Ah." No sabía que mas decir. Sé que Maya no le gusta Larry de esa forma, así que no estaba preocupado. Claro, Larry tiene la habilidad de atraer chicas hermosas, pero no creo que Maya acepte a algo como eso.

"Solo estoy asegurándome," Lary explico. "Ya que como ustedes son tan cercano y eso"

"Si," Simplemente le di la razón.

"Qué raro; No estás sentado con ella."

"Oh, no me había dado cuenta," Respondí, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar normal. "Pero bueno, será porque te estoy consolando."

En verdad, Eh estado evadiendo a Maya después de lo que paso, por obvias razones. Insistí en ir al asiento de pasajeros del coche de Edgeworth y evite contacto visual con Maya por todo el recorrido. Luego procedí a sentarme en la posición más lejana posible de ella en la mesa.

"¡Esta bien amigo!" Larry me dio unos pulgares arriba "Ya estoy bien. Puedes sentarte junto a ella."

"No, estoy bien" Le asegure a Larry, esperando que no me cuestionara mas.

"¡Pero Nick ella es tu mejor amiga!" Larry dijo en voz alta.

"Si, Phoenix Wright" Franziska intervino "Estoy de acuerdo." Le di a Fraziska lo que espero fuera una mirada gélida. Ella solo me dio una sonrisa presuntuosa, obviamente disfrutando mi incomodidad

"¡Sí!" Kay grito del otro lado de la mesa con una voz innecesariamente alta, tratando de atraer la atención a lo que estaba pasando. "¿Por qué no se sienta con Maya, Sr. Wright?" Cambie mi vista de Franziska a Kay.

"En serio, chicos, estoy bien." Empecé a ver a los otros, que empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Wright, ellos tienen un buen punto." Edgeworth decidió unírseles. "Maya es tu mejor amiga. Es natural que te sientes a su lado."

"¡Asi es, amigo!" Gumshoe estaba de acuerdo. Pronto, el sonido de la mesa se torno en un persistente murmullo, insistiendo en que me sentara junto a Maya. En serio, ¿Por qué les importa si quiera?

"Okay, okay" Finalmente me di por vencido. A regañadientes me dirigí hacia Maya. "Me voy a sentar junto a ella."

"Hablen," Kay ordeno tan pronto me senté. "De sus sentimientos."

"Ah… okay." Tosí mientras Kay esperaba a que uno de los dos hablara.

"Ehm… Bueno, Maya," Empecé, tratando de apartar la inquietante mirada de Kay. "Yo, am, soy tu amigo."

"Si… amigos," Maya respondió. Empezó a juguetear con la banda amarrada a su cintura. Era claro que los dos estábamos incómodos con la situación.

Kay giro la mirada, y murmuro algo que no pudo descifrar, apuntando a Maya. Incline la cabeza, pretendiendo que entendí. Satisfecha, Kay se volteo para hablar con Gumshoe.

Suspire con alivio. Finalmente. Nadie tratando de emparejarme con Maya. Maya parece relajarse también, al ponerse su postura menos rígida.

"Qué bueno que se termino," Finalmente dije, rompiendo el silencio. La pared de incomodidad empezó a desparecer mientras Maya empezó a sonreír.

"Si. Eso fue incomodo," Maya dijo con un risa.

_Seguro, me gusta Maya. Bastante. He cruzado un puente en llamas por ella, atreves de un rio que es conocido por llevarse cuerpos, para nunca ser vistos de nuevo. Pero no lo pensé. Todo lo que sabía era que Maya estaba en peligro. No puedo negarlo. Realmente ella me importa. Realmente he querido estar con ella. ¿Pero vale la pena arriesgar nuestra amistad?_

"Nick. ¿Estas allí?," La voz de Maya me saco de mis pensamientos. "Los intentos de emparejamiento de Kay no te afectaron ¿verdad?"

"Ha. Si estoy aquí," respondí.

"¡Bien, Tengo tanto que contarte!" Maya empezó a llenarme con lo que aprendió con Kay de las recientes aventuras de Edgeworth. Sonreí mientras recontaba las historias, su voz llena de entusiasmo a la que estaba tan familiarizado. Mientras escuchaba, mis pensamientos se volvieron hacia mis sentimientos por Maya.

Recuerdo como me sentí por Iris en la universidad. Ame a Iris, de eso no hay duda. Pero he seguido con mi vida. Sin embargo, sigo anhelando ese sentimiento. El sentimiento de estar con alguien que amas incondicionalmente. El sentimiento de saber que había alguien que se siente igual.

¿Sentía lo mismo por Maya? No lo sé. Quizá. Yo…yo tengo sentimientos más fuertes por Maya. Y si le creo a Kay, Maya quizá sienta lo mismo. Si no le pregunto, podría perderme esta oportunidad de estar con quien yo amo. La oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz.

"Maya…" Empecé, interrumpiendo la historia. "Yo…yo tengo algo que decirte"


	9. tan bien

**Capitulo 9: tan bien**

Phoenix Wright

"Tu, am, de verdad me gustas" Logre decirlo. Tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca, empecé a tener segundos pensamientos al respecto. Esto era una mala idea, sin embargo, era ya muy tarde. Mire a Maya a la cara por alguna señal de vaivén.

"Tu… ¿qué?" Maya parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos. No era la reacción que quería. Yo no le gustaba. Tenía que afrontarlo. Ella no me amaba.

"Yo, am, yo creo que no sientes lo mismo." Suspire. "Está bien."

"¡No!" Maya grito, adquiriendo la atención de todos. Incluso personas de las demás mesas miraban hacia nosotros.

"¿Hoye, que le estás haciendo a esa chica?" Un hombre fornido sentado a la otra mesa nos grito.

Instantemente enrojecida Maya dijo "Oh. Todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Miren aparte"

"¿Así que… yo de verdad te gusto?" Pregunte. Ignorando todas las miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros.

"Eh… si, pero nos está mirando la gente." Escuchar estas palabras me hicieron increíblemente feliz. No era muy romántico, pero ha admitido que le gusto. Sin poder controlarme a mí mismo, me acerca hacia Maya. Mire a Maya con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no se resistió. Mis labios se pegaron con los suyos. Apenas me daba cuenta de los agudos chillidos de Kay y de la misma forma oí al mismo hombre de antes gritándonos que consiguiéramos un cuarto, pero no me importo. Todo en lo que me podía concentrar era en este beso. No era muy apasionado, Pero era asombroso.

Me retire y no podía deshacerme de la gran sonrisa en mi cara.

"He querido hacer eso durante tanto tiempo" Le dije a Maya, Que estaba respirando fuertemente y sin palabras.

"Awwwwww…" Escuche a Kay chillar. "¡Eso fue adorable! ¡Un poco cliché pero aun así!"

"¡Wau, amigo, Eso fue en verdad romántico!" Gumshoe exclamo. "Es como lo que dicen en las películas."

"Ya era hora," Fraziska remarco.

"¿Qué…? ¿Desde cuándo llevan gustándose?" Edgeworth cuestiono, completamente desconcertado. "yo pensé que solo eran amigos."

"Usted no tiene idea de nada al respecto de estas cosas, Sr. Edgeworth" Kay bromeo con Edgeworth "Todas las chicas que están enamoradas de usted y ni se da cuenta."

"¿Enamoradas?" Edgeworth repitió, incluso más sorprendido. "¿Las mujeres me encuentran atractivo…?" Dejo de hablar, meditando acerca de esta revelación.

"¡Niiiiick!" Larry dijo en voz alta. "¡Iba a pedirle que saliéramos! Oh, ¿Por qué siempre te llevas las chicas bonitas? Ah bueno ¿Kay estas interesada?"

"¡Soy muy joven para ti Larry. Quizá el próximo año!"

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo consideras?" Larry le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

"¡Seguro!"

"¿Qué hay de ti Franzy?" Larry miro ha Fraziska, La sonrisa que ella tenia se convirtió en una expresión de disgusto. Preparo su látigo, y ataco a Larry repetidamente.

"¡Estupido! ¡Desde luego que no quiero salir con un estúpidamente estúpido estúpido como tú. Y NUNCA me vuelvas a llamar Franzy!"

Me incline hacia atrás, viendo a nuestros amigos balbucear y sigo llevando esta enorme sonrisa.

Maya Fey

Estaba aturdida, Alli estaba, hablando del pequeño aparato de Kay, a lo que Nick me interrumpe. Dijo que quería decirme algo. S voz era seria pero pude sentir algo de nerviosismo en ella.

"Tu, am, de verdad me gustas"

"Tu… ¿qué?" No estaba esperando eso en lo absoluto. No podía procesar lo que paso, y esa estúpida respuesta fue el resultado. Inmediatamente. La expresión de Nick decayó.

"Yo, am, yo creo que no sientes lo mismo. Está bien."

"¡No!" Dije en voz alta. No quería que tomara la idea equivocada. ¡El me gusta! Mi repentina respuesta atrajo la atención de los demás, pero parece que Nick no se percato. El solo me miro de forma curiosa, pensando. Lentamente, dijo,"¿Así que… yo de verdad te gusto?"

Todos estaban mirando hacia mí, esperando una respuesta. Era vergonzoso, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad escaparse.

"Eh… si, pero nos está mirando la gente." Me cachete mentalmente por otra estúpida respuesta. Pero Nick pareció no importarle. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sin advertencia a alguna, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Me tense al contacto repentino, una descarga atravesando mi cuerpo entero. Me relaje mientras le regresaba el beso, una oleada de emoción remplazo la incertidumbre y sorpresa que sentí antes. Besarlo se sentía asombroso. Maravilloso. Increíble.

Besar a Phoenix Wright se siente tan bien.


	10. No lo se

**Capitulo 10: No lo se**

Phoenix Wright

"¡Vamos, Nick! ¡Ya empezó el samurái de acero!" Maya me grito desde la sala. No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz. Parece que últimamente con Maya todo lo que hago es sonreír.

"¡Sr. Nick! ¡No puede dejar a su amada esperando!" Pearls grito. Me reí un poco. Si tan solo supiera.

"Muy bien, haya voy" Rápidamente me trague lo que faltaba de mi desayuno y me acomode junto a Maya en el sofá. Mire en confusión mientras el Samurái de acero y la princesa rosa empezaron a actuar muy cariñosos juntos. De lo poco que recuerdo del constante ruido de la T.V., ellos solo eran compañeros contra el crimen.

"¿Qué pasa con todo este basura romántica?" Le susurre a Maya, asegurándome de que Pearls no escuchara. Si hubiera escuchado como llame a este "romance", en ese momento tendría una grande y colorada marca de mano en mi cara.

"El Samurái de acero y la Princesa Rosa se besaron en el episodio pasado después de derrotar al Magistrado malvado y a sus secuaces. Fue hermoso. Mientras estaban en el campo de batalla de sus peores enemigos, el Samurái de acero proceso su amor hacia la Princesa rosa." Maya miro al vacio, con suspirando. "¿No es eso romántico?"

"Ah, sí, supongo" De alguna manera, la idea de salir con alguien mientras estas en un campo rodeado de cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo no sonaba muy atrayente para mí, pero bueno, supongo que Maya está metida en esa clase de cosas. Después de ponerle algo de pensamiento, pregunte con confidencia, "Pero lo mío fue más romántico, ¿no?"

"Hm…"Maya puso su mano sobre su cara contemplando una burla. "naa."

"¿Q-que?"Dije, asombrado por su franqueza. Ese fue un golpe bajo a mi ego. Trate de convencerla (y quizá a mi mismo), "¡Pero yo, tu sabes, fui espontaneo y eso! Incluso la línea ´he querido hacer eso por tanto tiempo´ estuvo muy buena también"

"Eh" Maya se encogió de hombros impasiblemente y se volteo a la pantalla de la televisión, casualmente tomando un trago de su refresco.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si hubiera hecho eso…?" Empuje su cabeza hacia la mí dándole un beso, solo para sentir una cachetada a la cabeza. Muy fuerte.

"¡Au!" Tiernamente me sobe la cabeza, mirando a Maya por una explicación.

"Basta" Maya dijo seriamente, aun así no pudo ocultar el tono juguetón en su voz. "Pearly está sentada aquí…" Maya se detuvo, atragantándose con sus propias palabras. "¡Pearly!"

Me voltee para ver a Pearls que nos estaba viendo con esa mirada inocente de ella. Lentamente, una gran sonrisa creció en su rostro.

"¡Oh, Sr. Nick! ¿Finalmente muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos a Maya la Mística? ¡Lo sabia! ¿Por qué no la beso antes? ¡Usted es su alguien especial después de todo!" Sus palabras de emoción continuaron mientras hablaba de amor, matrimonio y bebes.

"Si," estuve de acuerdo. "No sé por qué esperamos tanto tiempo."

Y con eso, Maya y yo nos dimos otro beso.


End file.
